The Sixth Gundam pilot
by sakurayoh
Summary: this is a Crossover between Gundam Wing and Card Captor Sakura. But you don't need to know Card Captor Sakura to be able to understand this fanfict but you would need to know Gundam Wing
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi this is my first crossover fanfict. This fanfict is a crossover between Gundam Wing and Card Captor Sakura.**

**Just to let you know everything that happed in Gundam Wing, up to the point where Trowa is undercover in OZ and Heero, Duo and Wufei are captured how it did in the series. This fanfict of mine is on happens after that with a sixth Gundam. Obviously this fanfict is going to be different from the series in many ways. In this Prologue is what happens during the series part but doesn't actually happen but is part of this fanfict.**

**Prologue**

Operation Meteor started on April 7th in the year After Colony 195. five advanced Mobile Suits made out of Gundanium where sent to Earth. These Mobile Suits became known as Gundams. Once on Earth they started to attack OZ bases.

Unknown to the five pilots, a sixth Gundam is being built by Dr. J (AN: he built two in this fanfict Heero's and the sixth pilots) The Sixth Gundam is finished four months later in August.

OZ had no idea what hit them. They think an army of rebels are destroying the bases. They no it isn't one of the five Gundams because there in space.

The five Gundam pilots are also wondering what's happening on Earth.

Oz managed to capture three Gundam pilots, they asked them if they know who's behind the attacks on Earth. They don't.

Unknown to OZ one of the Gundam pilots is undercover as one of them.

It didn't take long for Oz to capture a forth Gundam pilot and put him in the cell with the others.

**AN: so what you think so far? Should I continue with this fanfict? Or not? Please review and tell me what you think. :) **


	2. Discovery

AN: Sorry it took so long to update I had very little access to a computer during the summer holiday. and after that I have been so busy starting a new college course and starting my GCSE English as I decided to re-sit it this year. And after I finished typing it up the internet in the library was down so this is my first chance to post the next chapter up. 

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic unless I say otherwise. **

Chapter 1: "Discovery" 

Quatre was pushed hard into the call, landing with a thud on the ground. The door then slid closed trapping all lose inside. "Are you ok Quatre?" Duo asked, helping Quatre to his feet the best he could with the handcuffs on (the same ones that are in the series).

"Year fine" Quatre replied in a raspy voice, as he struggled up.

"So that just leaves Trowa then" Wufei said, sitting in the darkest corner.

Quatre looked around the cell. It was plain one colour wall, blue. In the cell he saw Heero leaning agents the wall, 'if he could, I'm sure he would have his arms crossed' he thought before he continued to look around. Duo was standing next to Quatre. Wufei was in the corner, Quatre could just see his outline. That makes four, four out of five Gundam pilots. "It appears that way" Quatre replied. "Did they ask you what's going on, on Earth?" he asked everyone.

"Year, but no one knows. My hunch is there's an army of rebels with powerful mobile suits." Heero replied.

"An army of rebels with powerful mobile suits huh? That kinda sounds like us, except I doubt we could be called an army. Five guys aren't an army." Duo said aloud.

Meanwhile on Earth an OZ base in Brussels is being attacked; but not by an army, but by one person and that one person happened to be a girl.

She always remained in the shadows so no one could see her. The OZ army's could never see their attacker; allow they believe there is more than one. How can one mobile suite remain in shadow and out of sight, let alone an army of mobile suites, it has to be unnatural. And how come not even the most advanced raiders never pick them up?

The base is completely destroyed within an hour fifty minutes to be precise and by one person.

"That was to easy. Why can't it be harder? It doesn't heart so much if their putting up more of a fight" the pilot said.

Luna base…

"Lady Une, the Brussels base has been destroyed." A soldier informed his commander.

"It's been what?! By who?" Lady Une shouted, demanding an answer.

"We don't know; the enemy was not seen" the soldier replied

"How can so many bases be destroyed without seeing the enemy? To be able to destroy a base would take an army of many, but not one mobile suite has been seen. How can that be possible?" Lady Une questioned.

"Maybe it's the fifth Gundam? We only have four captive and since we caught Gundam 04 there's been no attacks here in space." The soldier said, thinking out loud.

"That must be it! Well done soldier you may leave now."

"Yes mam!" the soldier saluted and left the room.

In the cells…

"they suspect that Gundam 03 is behind the attacks to OZ bases on Earth" Trowa informed the captured pilots.

"Well since you're here that's obviously not the case." Duo piped up "low since they don't know that, it's pretty good thinking." He added.

"Yes, I agree. A Gundam could destroy a base and remain unseen. Could there be a sixth Gundam?" Trowa asked.

"You're right about a Gundam destroying a base unseen, but a sixth Gundam with out any of us knowing? That's imposable." Heero said.

"We didn't know about each other until two months ago." Quatra stated. Heero sent a look that could kill at Quatre for pointing that out. "Ether way if OZ thinks 03 is behind the attacks than you will be a bit safer" Quatra continued.

Suddenly the door to the cell slid open "I don't think so" Lady Une said as she walked into the cell "SO you're the fifth Gundam pilot. Guards seize him!" Lady Une shouted pointing at Trowa.

After Trowa was cuffed and knocked down, Lady Une and the guards walked out, the door locking behind them.

"So much for being safer" Trowa said sarcastically.

"Sorry Trowa, I didn't know she was there." Quatre apologised.

"Don't worry about it Quatre, you weren't to know"

Meanwhile on Earth…

A girl around the age of 15 is sitting in front of her computer reading the message that was up on the screen. It was her next mission.

It read: "03 has now been captured your next mission is to free all 5 pilots at all cost "

"Alright mission accepted. I've just have to come up with a plan that wont get me captured as well." The girl sat there thinking for awhile, thinking of a plan to free the others without getting caught herself.

Suddenly she stud up, knocking the chair she was sitting on over. "That's it! That's the perfect plan! All I need to do now is workout the few flows and persuade them to help me."

She picked up her chair and sat on it. She then picked up her phone and dialled a number. She then waited for someone to answer. "Oh hello is…"

**AN: So what do you think? Sorry I'm not letting you know who the girl is or who she is calling, but I wanted to keep it as much a surprise as possible you'll know both in the next two or three chapters.**

**Please can you review and let me know what you think. The more reviews I get the more confident I get (even when I get not so good reviews I still get more confident especially when kind readers gives me advice on how I could improve) and the more confident I get the less I feel like I'm wasting my time, the less I feel I'm wasting my time the quicker I'd update. (Just to let you know I have never given up an a fanfic (even the ones I have written and have no attention in posting) and I don't plan to now.)**


	3. authers note

**AN: I am sorry to inform you, but due to the fact that I am doing two courses and my college blocked my up dates will be slowed down. I will update as fast as I can. **

**Sorry for the inconvenience**

**sakurayoh **


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: sorry it has taken so long to update been really busy with assignments and I have been finding it a hard time to find time to write. I promise know that I have my own coputer and now my course has ended I will be updating more regally.

I know in the prologue I said everything happened the way it did in the show, but lets just say Zecks's mask hasn't broke yet and he's still in OZ.

Chapter two: vase two: fight with Zech

One month later in Space

"Ok time for vase two of my plan to be set into motion" a girl said sitting in her Gundam. She piloted the Gundam out of the dock bay at the rear of the space craft and launched into space itself, heading to the OZ ships carrying Mobile Dolls to Earth and started her attack, hiding the Gundam in shadow.

On the main OZ ships…

"We're under attack! Send out the Mobile Dolls!" Yelled Tsubaro, who in charge of the fleet of spacecrafts carrying the Mobile Dolls.

The soldiers hustled around to do the job they were just ordered to do. When a man with long blond hair wearing a metal mask walked up to Tsubaro.

"Who is attacking us? With the Gundam Pilots caught I thought are path was clear. Who is apposing use?" The masked man asked.

"The enemy is unidentifiable; no one can see them and the radar does not pick them up." Was Tsubaro confused reply.

"The rumours are true then" the masked man stated rather than asked.

"What rumours would these mean Zechs?"

"They say that OZ bases on Earth are being destroyed by an unknown enemy. They also say that during these attacks no-one has seen the enemy and no radar picks them up, not even the most advanced radars." Zechs calmly replied.

"How can that be? All Mobile Suits are traceable on radar. Except Gundam's; but all the Gundam Pilots have been captured and locked up at the Luna Base. And how; how can a whole army of Mobile Suits hide itself, that's imposable; especially while fighting? It is hard to hide one, non-moving Suite. " Tsubaro stud still thinking for a moment, thinking of what this can mean and what to do know. "Zechs go out in your Tallgeese. Report back to me anything you see."

"Yes, sir!" Zechs replied, saluting Tsubaro before turning to go to the loading docks where the Tallgeese is being held. He entered Tallgeese's cock pit and took off to join the battle.

As soon as Zechs entered the battle zone, he was soon dodging between energy beams that seem to be coming from every direction.

"Good, he's out. I needed a Mobile Suit to show up, but I never dreamed I'd be lucky enough for him to turn up." The Gundam Pilot said as she approached the Mobile Suit.

She sent a laser beam in its direction, intentionally missing it's target, wanting Zechs to turn in the direction it came from. When he turned her way she took out her laser sward and charged at him. When she was close enough to Zechs, she let her guard down a fraction so you could see the silhouette of her Gundam, but not enough that hr would be able to make out what it is.

Zechs took out his sward, having seen the pilot of the opposing Mobile Suit coming at him. "I can see the outline of one of the mobile suits coming at me, the illusion doesn't work so well close up" he reported over the transmitter.

"Can you tell what type it is?" Tsubarov's reply came.

"No, about to engage the enemy. Maybe during the fight the illusion will fall completely." Zecks replied just before parried the attack. He counter attacked but his opponent dodged.

"He's quick, even if the pilot has quick reflexes, the suits reaction time should have been slow enough for a hit." Zecks annualised, stunned that he could have missed his target.

so what mobile suit has that good of response time?" Tsubarov asked the obvious question.

"I can only think of one Mobile Suit that has a chance of being this fast, but in cant be; there are only five." Zechs said as he attacked again, only to be blocked buy the sward of his opponent. He put more force against his attack, pushing the other Mobile Suit back.

A moment later he was the one being pushed backwards and his enemy backed or moving further away from him and stopped in front of the Earth.

With the reflective glow of the Earth directly behind the Mobile Suit, its silhouette was more pronounced and Zecks recognised it at once. "It is a Gundam. It's a sixth Gundam!"

"What?! How can that be?! There can't be a sixth Gundam, We would have known before now." Tsubarov yelled down the intercom.

Knowing she has been discovered the Gundam pilot let her cover drop so her Gundam was in plain sight. The suit is very similar to 01 and 05, almost an exact cross between the two. the Gundam was mainly green just like 05, but where both 01 and 05 were white it was red and the silvery gray metal looked like it had a tint of another colour, a very light pink colour. The biggest difference is that there seems to be a pattern at the centre but you can't quite see it clear enough to make out what it is.

Everything was still for a second as the shock of seeing what the enemy was ran deep. The Gundam pilot saw this as an opportunity to leave, so at the speed of light the Gundam disappeared.

"The Gundam has retreated; boy he's fast; even for a Gundam." Zechs reported as the shock wore of He started to move the Tallgeese back towards the ships docking bay area.

***

15 minutes later... Luna base

Lady Une walked down the hall of the prisoner holding bay, heading towards the cell that holds the five boys she plans to interrogate. She typed in the code to open the doors (AN the code has been changed since Trowa's capture) to see that all of them were scattered around the cell.

All five looked up as Lady Une entered, the doors closing behind her. "Now which one of you can tell me what I need to Know?" Lady Une asked.

"I would guess that depends on what that is, wouldn't it?" Duo replied cocking an eye brow up.

"What can any of you tell me about the sixth Gundam? It's weaknesses perhaps? Or maybe who pilots it?" Lady Une suggested.

"What sixth Gundam? There are only five of us."

"If that's so, how come Zechs Marchese fought a Gundam Mobile Suit no more than fifteen minutes ago? These are the images our satellites took at that time." She held out A4 sizes photos. The first one was of the silhouette the second of the Gundam just before it left.

"It does look like a Gundam I'll give you that; but what gives you the idea one of use knows anything about it or its pilot? We've been stuck in here since it turned up?" Duo pointed out.

"You mean you knew nothing what so ever about it before it turned up?" Lady Une asked, sounding as if she couldn't believe that is the truth.

"Nope, not even a clue." was Duo's reply before Lady Une left the cell. "I wonder who he is" he added after the door closed.

***

A.N. so what do you think? I hope that it was good enough that it was worth the wait. This is where I originally going to end it, but since I kept you waiting for so long and it's not going to take me any longer to upload the chapter (as I have no internet and have to wait till the library opens tomorrow) I might as well add in a scene where the five talk about the possibilities that having another Gundam might hold.

***

"No idea, but if he held his own with Zechs and the Mobile Dolls he must be one hell of a pilot." Heero answered, even though the question was rhetorical.

"That's for sure." Quatra agreed.

"He's strong, that's an obvious observation, but what are his objectives?" Trowa pitched in.

"The same as ours I'd wager. Hasn't he been destroying all those OZ bases on Earth?" Quatra added.

"That may be true, but if it is, why is he suddenly in space? Why not continue there?" Wufai resounded.

"You think he's come to burst us out of here?" Duo asked.

"I doubt it, it's more likely the same reason us five did, to stop OZ before it croups space, our homes." Trowa replied.

"You think he's strong enough to stop them on his own?" Quatra question, doubt thick in his voice.

"I doubt it. But would that really detour any of us from trying?" Heero replied.

"No, I guess your right. I just hope he succeeds." Quatra sighed.

***

A.N. Well this time it is the end, I have to get up early to be in the chance of making it to the library on time if I'm to post this tomorrow. Since there is a glitch in the system, it will only let you log in once per day as "are you human" security thing won't fully appear.) Thank you for your patience


End file.
